Unexpected Love
by DaisukeNiwa0612
Summary: Daisuke is confused, does he love Satoshi or does he not love him?I will put this story into M just incase I decide I put a lemon in it sorry suck at summaries.
1. Invitation to Satoshi's house

Ok this is the first time I've ever written a story that has Daisuke and Satoshi liking each other. Don't make fun of me I swear! Oh and to everyone's disappointment I doubt there will be any lemon so don't look forward to it! Maybe I will….mmmm…I highly doubt it though so BWA! And by highly I mean 5 chance got that? Ok now I am being an idiot! I'll put this in M just incase I change meh mind…which is very not likely ok? Any way please read and enjoy!

"Come on Daisuke, we're going to the mall!" Riku grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him towards the car.

"We go to the mall every weekend, Riku." Daisuke said as Riku pushed him into the car next to Risa. It had been two months since Daisuke and Riku broke up. He had told Riku he had lost interest in girls. He told her he was beginning to have interests in guys. Despite that, Riku and Daisuke were still the best of friends. Risa, Daisuke, and Riku did everything together.

Daisuke found a spell that allowed Dark to live outside Daisuke's body, which meant Dark had his own body now. He did the spell for Krad as well. Ever since then, Dark has been acting like Daisuke's older brother, and has become a member of the Niwa family.

They had arrived at the mall, and the first place they went to was a clothes store. Riku and Risa shuffled through clothes, handing them to Daisuke for him to try on. "Here try this on!" she handed Daisuke a black outfit.

"Riku, I look like Dark!" he complained as he came out of the dressing room.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Risa exclaimed.

"Here, Daisuke, try this one." Riku gave Daisuke and sky blue shirt with dark blue pants.

"Now that looks like Daisuke!" Risa said as Daisuke came out of the dressing room.

"Are you guys done dressing me up? This is embarrassing!" Daisuke complained.

"Oh alright, Daisuke!" Riku sighed. "Risa, you pick and outfit for Daisuke and I'll pick one too." After Daisuke got back into his regular clothes, they went to pay for Daisuke's outfits. Risa picked the black outfit and Riku picked the blue one.

"Well now we're off!" The three walked throughout the mall, buying clothes and such.

"Wow, I'm starving!" Risa complained, "And I'm tired!"

"Let's head for the food court then." Daisuke said. They went to the food court and ordered pizza for themselves.

They happily talked to each other as they ate. "Hello, Daisuke, Riku, Risa." Daisuke choked on his soda as Satoshi's cold voice crept up from behind him. Riku and Risa looked up at Satoshi.

"Oh, his, Satoshi, what are you doing here?" Risa asked.

"I just happened to be in the area when I saw you three." Satoshi said.

"Just happened to be in the area?" Riku repeated.

_Yeah right, he has probably been stalking us._ Daisuke thought. _Oh, man I hope no one sees me blushing. Why am I always so nervous around him? Could it…no, no, no! That is not it!_

"What is it that you want, Satoshi?" Risa asked.

"I wanted to ask Daisuke something." Satoshi said.

"Ask me what?" Daisuke was getting nervous now.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house for the weekend." Satoshi said. The three sat and stared at him.

"Well, um, sure, if Riku and Risa can come too." Daisuke said. _The truth is I want to be alone with Satoshi for some reason…Ah! Riku, Risa, help me! _ Satoshi stared coldly at the two girls.

"Sure, fine, that's ok, they can come." Satoshi turned to leave. "Tonight at five ok?"

"Um, sure, we'll be there!" Riku exclaimed as Satoshi walked away.

"Good thing you asked if we could come, remember what happened the last time you were alone with Satoshi at his house?" Risa asked.

"Oh god, don't remind me!" Daisuke shivered. Riku and Risa laughed.

"He _loves_ you Daisuke!" Riku teased.

"He wants to be with you forever!" Risa added.

"Will you guys stop it?" Daisuke growled, turning deep red, "it's not funny!"

"Ah, but you're single. Didn't you say you liked guys? Satoshi's one." Riku remarked.

"Sure I am, but it wouldn't be Satoshi." Daisuke said. "Of all the people liking me, why did it have to be Satoshi? Ahh, I'm going to be sick!" _Moreover, why am I falling in love with him? _

"Well, why don't we head home? It's three thirty, it'll give you time to be at home before you go to the devil's house." Riku laughed.

"Why do you enjoy teasing me about Satoshi?" Daisuke stood up and threw his trash away.

Daisuke, Riku, and Risa all went to their homes. "Oh, sweetie, did you pack clean underwear? Did you pack socks and…" her list went on and on.

"Mom, it's fine, it's not like I'm going there for a week!" Daisuke growled, putting his backpack on. "I'll see you later, mom, dad, grandpa, Wiz, Dark!" Daisuke ran out the door where Risa and Riku were waiting for him. Daisuke hopped into the car and the drove off to Satoshi's house.


	2. I really do love him!

Ok so this one's a little bit longer! I'm sorry that this story is pretty weirf. Yes weirf! That's my word so don't steal it! Unless you have permission to! Ok I'm sorry about that little thing there. Here is number two enjoy! (Ok sorry some of this is all corrected by spell check so don't accuse me of being a know-it-all if you come across weirf words!)

A large mansion came into view. Satoshi and Krad had gained a lot of money since Mr. Hiwatari was taken to jail for harming Satoshi in so many ways. Therefore, Krad and Satoshi bought a mansion with their money.

"Why do they have such a big house if there are only two people living there?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, but they might have servants living there too." Risa said.

"The last time I was at Satoshi's place, he was still living at his old home." Daisuke explained. The large iron gates opened to Satoshi's mansion. "W-wow, that's huge!"

Satoshi was standing outside on the porch. "Welcome to my new home." Satoshi opened the door to his house. The three stared in awe.

"O-oh my god!" Riku exclaimed.

"Krad is up in his room reading, I wouldn't disturb him, he doesn't like it when someone disturbs him when he's reading, I learned that the hard way." Satoshi said.

The three looked at each other and gulped as the thought of what Krad was capable of. "Well, don't worry about it. Follow me, Daisuke and…you…two…" Riku and Risa looked at each other.

Satoshi took the three outside to his backyard. Two tents were set up. A big pool and hot tub were to the side.

"Why are there only two tents?" Riku asked.

"Um, well, I only had two tents left; the bigger one needs to be washed. They fit two people, but I'm uncomfortable sleeping in the same tent with a girl." Satoshi said.

_And I am uncomfortable sleeping in the same tent as you, even though for some reason my heart tells me I want to._ Daisuke thought.

Riku and Risa smirked at each other, "You have fun with that, Daisuke!" Riku and Risa put their sleeping bags into a tent.

"You guys are mean!" Daisuke growled. Risa walked over to the pool.

"Come on; let's take a swim, Riku, Daisuke!" Risa ran inside to change.

"I guess we go then." Riku grabbed Daisuke's arm and took him inside. Satoshi walked inside too.

Risa ran out in her bikini, dragging Daisuke and Riku behind her. She jumped in, bringing the other two in with her.

Daisuke jumped up. "It's so cold!"

"I can warm you up, Daisuke." Satoshi said, moving closer.

"Uh, heh, no I'm fine! I'll just get into the hot tub." Daisuke jumped out of the pool and stepped into the hot tub. Riku, Risa, and Satoshi joined him.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi who was staring back at him. _Why is he staring at me? Oh man, I wonder what he's thinking about…oh god! _ Weird thoughts ran through his mind.

"Ah, Riku!" Risa exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" Riku asked.

"You're the one who knows where the stuff is, Riku, come with me." She pulled Riku out of the hot tub.

"I told you, you should have dealt with that earlier!" Riku growled as she was pulled into the house.

"W-what the? Why the hell are there tampons in the bathroom?" Krad yelled from inside.

"You left them in the bathroom?" Risa asked.

"Oops, I forgot!" Riku said.

_Oh, man, alone in the hot tub with Satoshi! I wanted to be alone with him, but why? _ Daisuke thought. Satoshi suddenly was very close to Daisuke.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi stared down at him.

"Um…" Daisuke was just inches away from Satoshi's face. _H-he is so close, but he has got me cornered. I feel like pressing my lips against his, why? _

"Uh…Satoshi…"

Satoshi came closer to Daisuke's face so that their lips were almost touching. Daisuke turned away from Satoshi. "What's wrong Daisuke?" Satoshi asked.

"Y-you're just making me…" Satoshi put his hand on Daisuke's cheek and turned Daisuke's face to face his. He stared down at him. Daisuke's eyes widened as Satoshi's lips pressed against his.

"Satoshi you…!" Krad's mouth dropped open when he looked down from his balcony.

Riku and Risa came out of the house and paused. "O-oh, wow!"

"Oh it's so cute!" Risa exclaimed.

_I-I can't move; he's holding my arms so I can't push him away!_ Daisuke thought. _But then again my body doesn't want me to push him away…I must be falling in love with him!_

"Dude, Satoshi, you're practically sitting on him!" Riku growled.

"Ugh!" Krad ran into the bathroom and puked.

"Satoshi!" Riku took a step toward him. Risa grabbed her arm.

"Let them have their moment." Risa said.

"Risa, look at Daisuke's pale face!" Riku growled, trying to break free from Risa's grip.

"Leave them alone!" Risa said. Satoshi pulled Daisuke closer to him. Suddenly, a book hit his head.

"Quit making out with that poor innocent child! You're making some of us sick!" Krad growled.

Satoshi stopped, but still, he had his arms around Daisuke. "Daisuke, I-I love you! I don't want… I don't want to be without you!"

Daisuke felt sorry for him. Daisuke couldn't even tell if he loved Satoshi or not. He wasn't even sure that Satoshi was the one he wanted to be with for some time. Then he considered the strange feelings he had around him. _Ah! So confused! I have all these weird feelings around him! I have to be…It's true! I do love Satoshi!_

Satoshi let go of Daisuke with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Daisuke." He stood up.

"W-wait, Satoshi! I want to tell you something too. I have this weird feeling around you. I don't even know if…oh! Satoshi, I love you too!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"That was sudden! Just a little while ago…"

"I told you, Riku!" Risa said.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi went over to Daisuke and hugged him again.

"It's been going on for quite some time now; I just acted the way I did because I wanted to make sure I was hallucinating." Daisuke explained.

"Oh how romantic!" Risa sighed.

"One thing, Satoshi, my parents don't approve of me with a Hikari, let alone a male one, we have to keep it a secret." Daisuke explained.

"Alright, Daisuke." Satoshi said. Daisuke leaned his head on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi smiled.

Krad looked down and rolled his eyes. "That's awkward!" he walked back into his room.

That night they lie quietly in the tent. Daisuke and Satoshi cuddled up against each other. "I never thought I would like you, Satoshi." Daisuke said.

"Hmm, is that so?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, I always thought that I'd be with Riku the rest of my life." Daisuke said.

"I see, Daisuke, well things happen that you can't explain sometimes." Satoshi said.

"Do you think she still likes me?" Daisuke asked.

"Who, Riku? I'm sure she'll find another man, she knows you like me, she's a good person she'll respect your wishes." Satoshi said.

"Ok, Satoshi, if you say so." Daisuke said.

"What about your parents, what happens if they find out?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know, most likely I'll get in trouble, and they'll forbid me from ever seeing you again…" Daisuke explained. Satoshi frowned.

"Shouldn't they love you and respect you even if you do like me?"

"My parents are weird, my mom was raised on always resenting your family, and I don't know what she'll think."

"And if they should find out, what will we do, I couldn't stand being away from you."

"Hmm, we could run away together and start a new life in a different town."

"Would you really do that?"

"You have a college degree, and you're a police officer, should I be worried?"

"I know, but you would need a job too, we can't just live off of what I get paid alone."

"I know I'll just get one at a restaurant or something."

"What about school?"

"I don't know, really."

"You need a full education you can't just drop out sophomore year."

"I know I'll go to one in the town we go to."

"Wow, we're planning our future together and we don't even know how things will turn out yet."

"It's just a plan for just in case we end up not being allowed to see each other again."

"Yeah, I know" Satoshi turned to Daisuke. "Let's get to sleep."

"Yeah, ok," Daisuke nuzzled up against Satoshi and drifted to sleep. Satoshi put his arm around Daisuke and drifted to sleep too.


	3. Some alone time

Kimi-chan: Yep, here it is number three; this chapter's kind of lame, so sorry if you don't like it.

"Isn't that cute, Riku?" Risa squealed that very next morning.

"Can't you just leave them alone?" Riku sighed.

"But it's so cute!" Risa exclaimed.

"Well if you were sleeping with someone you liked, would you like it if someone was spying on you and saying how cute you two looked together?" Riku questioned.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then leave them alone!"

Satoshi opened his eyes. Daisuke was still cuddled up against him. He was in a daze, since he had low blood pressure, so he laid there for several minutes. Daisuke was still sound asleep, and he could hear the Harada sisters arguing with each other. It had something to do with Daisuke and him being together in the same tent. Finally, he sat up, his head was spinning a little, but he was awake. He shook Daisuke a little, he moaned because he didn't want to wake up. Satoshi smiled and shook him again. Again, Daisuke moaned, refusing to wake up. Daisuke's moaning was amusing to Satoshi, so he shook him again. Daisuke opened his eyes and looked up at Satoshi who was grinning at him.

"What is it, Satoshi?" Daisuke said in a sleepy voice.

"It's time to get up, it's morning."

"Can't we just lay here for a while?"

"We have time to do that later, but now I hear Krad calling for us, so we have to get up."

"What does Krad want?"

"He probably made breakfast for us, come on, Daisuke."

"Alright!" Daisuke sighed and sat up, his sleeping bag falling off of him. He slowly crawled out of the tent to find Riku and Risa grinning widely at him. "Oh great, what now?"

"How was you little night with Satoshi, did you do anything?" Riku snickered.

"That's none of your business." Satoshi had crawled out of the tent too. "What Daisuke and I do in there is strictly our business, not yours."

"OoOo! Someone's been getting dirty!" Risa laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in those brains of yours." Daisuke scowled. Riku and Risa giggled to each other.

"Hurry up already your breakfast is getting cold!" Krad growled.

"Wow, your brother, Krad, sure looks sexy in his pajamas with his hair down!" Risa gaped.

"You really think so? To me he just looks like someone who got out of bed." Satoshi said.

"You two are just weird!" Daisuke said.

They four went inside to the dining room where Krad had breakfast set out. On the table were basic breakfast foods such as eggs, bacon, sausage, etc… "Wow, did you make all of this yourself, Krad?" Daisuke asked.

Krad laughed. "No we have cooks that do this for us."

"Wow, you guys must be really rich to afford this house and cooks." Risa exclaimed.

"We have servants too." Satoshi added.

"Yes, but servants or not, your room always seems to be messy!" Krad complained. "Even when I clean it for you!"

"I always come home to a clean room." Satoshi said.

"That's because either the servants or I clean it! You never clean your room, it's always 'I'll do later!' well later is five years from now for you, Satoshi!" Krad growled.

"We have guests, Krad, let's talk about this later." Satoshi said.

"Hmph, I'm going to get dressed." Krad left the room to go to his room.

The four sat quietly eating their food. In the middle of their meal, the phone rang. It was Riku and Risa's parents saying that they had somewhere they had to go and that Riku and Risa should be at home. So, after breakfast the girls packed up and left Satoshi and Daisuke.

_Wow, I'm alone with Satoshi now…I wonder what we're going to do._ Daisuke wondered.

Satoshi closed the front door and turned around. "We have the house to ourselves, once Krad leaves to go to work."

"Go to work? Why does he need to go to work, if you guys have all the money you could ever need?" Daisuke asked.

"He owns a candy shop, for some reason, he can't just close it down. And besides, we're not always going to have so much money." Satoshi said.

"You're a police officer and Krad owns a candy shop, I'm sure you guys will do fine." Daisuke said.

"Mm, Hmm, I guess so." Satoshi said. Krad came down from his room.

"I'm off to work, you two don't do anything, dirty, while I'm gone, I'd like this place to be clean." Krad walked out the door.

_Wow, now we're all alone, since the servants went home for the day, and the cooks are in the kitchen._ Daisuke thought.

"So, Daisuke, what do you want to do?" Satoshi asked.

"Um, I don't know, really." Daisuke answered.

"I know what we can do, Daisuke." Satoshi said, stepping a little closer to him.

"Ah, heh, if I know what you are thinking, I thin we should wait until we're both ready before we do that." Daisuke said.

"Nnn, ok then, Daisuke." Satoshi looked a little disappointed. Daisuke went over to the couch and sat down. Satoshi sat down next to him and put his arm around him. "What's on your mind, Daisuke?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about, Satoshi." Daisuke said.

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Satoshi asked.

"Um, well, like I said, I don't know." Daisuke said. "What, besides that one thing, would you like to do?"

Satoshi brought Daisuke closer to him. "Just sitting here with you is fine enough for me."

"I see, Satoshi." Daisuke said. Satoshi looked at him.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi pushed Daisuke down onto the couch. He looked down at him.

"Um…Satoshi?" Daisuke was getting a little nervous.

Satoshi placed his lips on Daisuke's. Daisuke let Satoshi's tongue enter his mouth. Daisuke returned Satoshi's passionate kiss. They lay there, sharing each other's embrace for a while. Satoshi finally broke their kiss, smiling widely at him. Daisuke smiled back. Satoshi laid his head on Daisuke's chest. Daisuke stroked Satoshi's head. "I love you so much, Daisuke. I don't know what I would do without you."

"We made plans last night if that ever happened." Daisuke said.

"I know Daisuke, but what if that plan never worked out?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, Krad might support us; we could ask him for help." Daisuke said.

"I suppose…" Satoshi sat up and kissed Daisuke on the forehead.

Daisuke and Satoshi went outside a walked around Satoshi's large backyard. They went swimming for a while and spent time together in the hot tub. The day went on, and soon the sun began to set. Daisuke and Satoshi were laying next to each other in the back yard, watching the sunset. "What a wonderful day. It's been a while since I have been able to spend time alone with you." Satoshi said.

"Mm…we'll be able to more often, now that Risa and Riku know not to interfere." Daisuke said.

Satoshi stood up. "Let's go to my room." He picked Daisuke up. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck. He smiled at him. Satoshi brought Daisuke upstairs to his bedroom.

"Wow, Satoshi, your bedroom is nice!" Daisuke gaped at it. Satoshi gently placed Daisuke onto the bed.

"You like it?" Daisuke nodded. Satoshi crawled into bed with Daisuke.

"Let me get on my pajamas first." Daisuke got out of bed. He picked up his pajamas and quickly got into them.

"You got dressed in front of me." Satoshi said.

"I didn't think you would mind, Satoshi." Daisuke explained.

"I didn't." Satoshi grinned. Satoshi got into his pajamas too. They both climbed into bed and cuddled up against each other. They fell asleep in each other's embrace, smiling.

Kimi-chan: GAR! This chapter's very brief…I didn't know what to write GAH! I'm sooo sorry! I'll try better next time/)(\!


	4. Caught

Monday came; Daisuke and Satoshi's weekend together went by quickly. Daisuke packed up his school things in a hurry, eager to get to school and see Satoshi again. "Why in such a hurry, Dai, sweetie, school doesn't start for a half an hour." Emiko asked.

"Oh, well Riku, Risa, and I decided to meet each other early so we have time to talk for a while before school started." Daisuke lied.

"Oh, ok then Daisuke, you have fun." Emiko waved goodbye to Daisuke who waved back.

Satoshi was standing outside the school gates. He ran up to him. "How was the rest of your day yesterday, Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, giving Daisuke a kiss.

"It was okay, but I was just wanting to go back to school to see you, Satoshi." Daisuke said.

"I see I've been wanting to see you too." Satoshi said.

Daisuke saw Riku and Risa drive up. He waved at them. Satoshi heaved a sigh of annoyance, knowing with Riku and Risa around, they'd never get any time alone. "Hey, Daisuke how was your day with Satoshi?' Riku asked.

"It was very nice, I liked it." Daisuke explained.

"Did you guys _do_ anything?" Risa giggled.

"Like I said before, what Daisuke and I do together is strictly our business." Satoshi said. Riku and Risa giggled.

"You two are hopeless." Daisuke sighed.

"Well you two have the whole day together, since we only have one class together, and that's Health, our first period class." Riku said.

"I heard we start the Sex Ed unit in a month, wouldn't that be nice, you two can get some ideas!" Risa giggled.

"Is that all you think about, Risa?" Daisuke asked. She laughed again.

"Let's not worry about it, Daisuke, may I see you a minute?" Satoshi asked.

"Um, sure, Satoshi, I'll be right back." Daisuke followed Satoshi to behind one of the school buildings. "What is it, Satoshi?"

"I just wanted to get away from those two; we were never going to get any privacy with those two asking us all those questions." Satoshi growled.

"They were just playing, Satoshi." Daisuke said.

"I know, it's just when people act like that around me, it gets a little aggravating!" Satoshi said.

"Oh, I see Satoshi, but we have the entire day to ourselves." Daisuke said.

"Not exactly, remember all those girls follow me around, and the only time we might get some time alone is now, lunch, and after school." Satoshi explained.

"Ok, Satoshi." Daisuke sighed. Satoshi brought his hand to Daisuke's cheek. He bent down and gave him another passionate kiss, like the one he gave Daisuke at his house. Daisuke brought his arms up and wrapped them around Satoshi's neck. Satoshi ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair. They stood there for several minutes. Daisuke broke the kiss this time, as the bell rang to get to first period. They joined back with Riku and Risa in Health class.

The bell rang again. Daisuke, Satoshi, Riku, and Risa sat at their table together. The teacher was giving a very boring lecture about how drugs affected the brain and what not. Daisuke put his head on the desk, as did many other people, trying not to fall asleep. Risa was passing a note to one of her friends and Riku was watching a fly buzz around an apple on the teacher's desk. Satoshi was just sitting there, reading.

Somehow, an hour passed, Daisuke stood up stretching and yawning. Satoshi put his book away. Riku and Risa said goodbye to Daisuke and Satoshi, since their only class together was Health. Daisuke and Satoshi walked together to their art class. Daisuke brought out his painting he was working on. It was a painting of Freedert and her other half, the Toki no Byoshin. He was almost finished with it, but he wanted to add a little more color to it.

"That's very pretty, Daisuke, I like it." Satoshi said.

"Oh, thank you, Satoshi!" Daisuke smiled.

Satoshi smiled back and sat down next to Daisuke. He started painting on his canvas. Satoshi's was a beautiful landscape. In the picture were mountains, a lake and a beautiful sunset that made the picture look so realistic. "Wow, Satoshi, that's a very beautiful picture, I like it! I could never do anything like that." Daisuke said.

"Heh, it's nothing. I'm a Hikari; art is my specialty, Daisuke." Satoshi said.

"One day, I would like to make a portrait of you. Satoshi." Daisuke said.

"That would be nice." Satoshi smiled. "I should make one of you too."

The day went by fast, to Daisuke and Satoshi's disappointment. They decided to walk home together. "You know, now that Daisuke and Satoshi are together, it seems that Daisuke doesn't want to be with us." Riku said.

"I know what you mean." Risa agreed.

"I think it's because we pry too much, I think we should stop doing that." Riku said.

"Mm, hmm." Risa nodded.

"Oh welcome home, Dai…" Emiko stared at Satoshi. "What is he doing here?"

"Mom, I've told you over and over, he's my friend whether you like it or not!" Daisuke growled.

"Now, now, Emiko, let's go into the kitchen." Kosuke said, bringing his wife away from Satoshi.

"You're father doesn't seem to mind." Satoshi said.

"My father wasn't born into the Niwa family, so he might understand us a little bit better than mom would." Daisuke explained.

"Mm, I see. Well Daisuke, I should be going, I have work to do." Satoshi gave Daisuke a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Daisuke went into the living room. He grandpa was reading a newspaper. Dark was flipping through the channels, and his mom and dad were in the kitchen arguing. Daisuke sighed and went upstairs to do his homework.

Hours passed. His homework took forever! He managed to complete it. Daisuke walked back into his room after his shower. His phone rang. Daisuke picked it up. "Hello?"

"Daisuke?" it was Satoshi.

"Hi Satoshi, what's up?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing, I-I just wondered if you would like to go on a date tomorrow night, or are you doing something?"

"Oh, no, I'm free, I'd love to!"

"Ok, good, is it ok if you come home with me tomorrow then?"

"Of course, Satoshi."

"What about your mother?"

"I'll have my dad deal with her."

"Ok, well then, see you tomorrow."

"Uh huh, bye!" Daisuke hung up.

"Going somewhere tomorrow, Daisuke?" Kosuke asked.

"Oh, dad! Yeah, I'm going to hang with Satoshi." Daisuke said.

"That's good that you two are finally friends." Kosuke said.

"Uh huh, I'm happy."

"If there's anything you want to tell me, feel free, I won't tell."

"Um, well, no not really."

"Mm, ok Daisuke, when you're ready to, tell me ok?"

"Ok, Dad."

The next day, Daisuke and Satoshi drove home in Satoshi's car together. Kosuke told Emiko that Daisuke and Satoshi were going to study together, and that he'd be home late. Emiko didn't like the idea, but Kosuke convinced her. Satoshi took Daisuke to a quiet secluded place where they could be alone. "This place is lovely." Daisuke said.

"Yes, Krad found it a while back, he always come here to be alone sometimes." Satoshi explained.

Daisuke took a bite of the food Satoshi brought with them. "This is good, you hired really good cooks."

"No, that's Krad's cooking, the cooks have the week off."

"If Krad can cook so well, why do you have cooks?"

"Krad is not always home until late, so he has the cooks prepare dinner for me."

"Oh, I see." Daisuke and Satoshi sat there. Daisuke laid his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

"It's a nice night." Satoshi said.

"Mmm."

Their night drew on and soon it was ten o'clock when Satoshi arrived at Daisuke's house. "Well, I guess I should go then." Daisuke said, getting ready to get out of the car.

"Wait a minute." Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's arm. "A goodbye kiss?"

"Ok." Daisuke moved over and gave Satoshi a kiss. Satoshi's eyes widened as he looked through the window. Dark was watching with mouth wide open. Daisuke looked over to see Dark standing there. He gasped. Dark backed up and ran back into the house. "I-I'm in trouble now!"

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, I shouldn't have asked you for a kiss." Satoshi said.

"Well I guess our plan will be put into action." Daisuke said. Daisuke smiled weakly and got out of the car. "I'll see you later, Satoshi." Daisuke went inside the house, Emiko was furious.

"No, I will not let you be with a Hikari, let alone a _male_ one!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Emiko, calm down!" Kosuke said.

"No, you listen to me mister!" she scolded Daisuke. "You are never allowed to see Satoshi again!"

"I can't believe you! And you call yourself my mother!" Daisuke was angry now. He stormed off into his room.

"The nerve!"

"He's right, you know, Emiko." Kosuke said. "If you truly loved and accepted Daisuke, you wouldn't care if he loved a male Hikari."

"It's so not fair! Dark gets to go out with anybody he likes, what makes me so different?" Daisuke paced his room.

"Kyu?" Wiz looked up at Daisuke.

"It's ok, Wiz, it's not your fault." Daisuke picked up the little white rabbit. "I guess I have no choice, do I, Wiz?"

"Kyu?" Wiz cocked his head to the side.

"I'll take you with me, Wiz." Daisuke set him down on his bed. He packed up his clothes and such in a suit case. Daisuke jumped out the window and ran towards Satoshi's house.

Satoshi was already packed, for he knew what was going to happen. "You ready?" Satoshi opened the door before he even knocked on it. "Krad got us tickets. We're going to Kyoto."

"We're going to live there?" Satoshi nodded.

"You two hurry up, the plane leaves in thirty minutes." Krad said. Daisuke and Satoshi hopped into the car. Krad drove them to the air port with fifteen minutes to go. "You two have a nice time together, remember, you can always come back if you want to. You can live at the mansion, Daisuke."

"I know, Krad, but we'll just try this out for now." Daisuke said. They got out of the car.

"Goodbye, Satoshi, Daisuke, I hope you two have a nice life. You won't forget to call me right?" Krad asked. They nodded. Krad smiled and waved goodbye. He drove off.

"Plane for Kyoto leaving it five minutes."

"Come on Daisuke, let's go." Satoshi, Daisuke, and Wiz boarded the plane and headed off towards Kyoto.

Kosuke, Emiko, and Daiky entered Daisuke's empty room. "Well Emiko, I hope you're happy." Kosuke frowned a left Emiko who started to cry into Daiky's arms.


	5. Arrival in Kyoto

Here you guys go the next chapter to Daisuke and Satoshi's relationship. This is where they start their new life is Kyoto. Just read and see what happens.

Kosuke walked slowly down the stairs. He was in deep thought, trying to figure out where Daisuke might have gone. Dark was sitting on the couch. "It's forbidden to for a Niwa to fall in love with a Hikari, you know." Dark said.

"Where does it say that? I've seen no written document of it. No Niwa has fallen in love with a Hikari that's what's really going on. It's not that it's forbidden, no Niwa has been courageous enough to fall in love with one. They just all figured that every Hikari were the same evil creatures we Niwas take them for." Kosuke explained. Dark stared at him. "Well, I have things I must do" Kosuke grabbed the keys to his car and walked out the door.

Kosuke drove across town to Krad's house. Krad was just pulling into the drive way. "Excuse me sir!" Kosuke stepped out of the car. Krad turned around.

"Oh it's you." Krad looked at him angrily.

"Don't think that way, I had nothing to do with Daisuke and Satoshi's incident. I'm not born into the Niwa family, so I understand perfectly of Daisuke's feelings for Satoshi. It's perfectly normal in my view, now Emiko and father are a different story." Kosuke explained.

"If you're here to ask where Daisuke and Satoshi went, I'm not telling you." Krad said.

"I only want to know where they went, I won't go after them, nor will I tell Emiko or father." Kosuke said. "Please, just tell me where they are."

Krad sighed, "They went to Kyoto, I don't know where they live, so do ask, all I know is what city they went to."

"I see, thank you, Krad." Kosuke bowed in respect, got back into the car, and drove back to his house.

Daisuke leaned his head on Satoshi's shoulder. His eyelids flickered, trying to stay awake. "You can go to sleep; I'll tell you when we're ready to land." Wiz was asleep, curled up on Satoshi's lap.

"I-I want to stay awake." Daisuke yawned.

Satoshi wrapped his arm around Daisuke. "Just go asleep" Satoshi kissed Daisuke softly. Daisuke's eyes closed shut.

It had been a few hours, Satoshi shook Daisuke awake. It was still night. The plane was readying to land. "Please fasten your seat belts." Everyone went forward as the plane dipped down to land. The plane jolted as it landed and screeched to a stop.

People filed out of the plane and wondered around, finding their luggage. Wiz jumped inside of Daisuke's bag and fell back asleep. Daisuke and Satoshi walked out of the air port. Night was slowly fading into morning. Satoshi steered Daisuke to a nearby hotel. They bought a room and went back to sleep, for a few hours.

Light shot through the hotel window, arousing Daisuke awake. He moaned and turned away from the sunlight. Satoshi was very close to him. He had his arm around Daisuke. _Satoshi looks so handsome when he sleeps. He looks so peaceful too. _ Satoshi's eyes slowly opened. Daisuke was smiling at him.

"I-I'll be up in a minute." Satoshi was in a daze. Daisuke laid there with him to keep him company. Several minutes later, Satoshi sat up.

"What are we going to do?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, we need to find a school for you to go to and we need to find jobs." Satoshi said.

"I bet you can get one at a police station." Daisuke said.

"I have my transfer papers, I'm sure I can." Satoshi said. He slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. He shut the door. The shower turned on.

_Mm, he's taking a shower. _ Daisuke stood up and stretched. Wiz was still asleep on the bed. Twenty minutes later, Satoshi came out of the bathroom, his hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around him. Daisuke blushed.

"This isn't uncomfortable is it, Daisuke." Satoshi asked.

"N-no, it's just, I've never seen you like that before." Daisuke said.

"It's just like me being in a swim suit." Satoshi said.

"Y-yeah, but the towel can fall off." Daisuke remarked. Satoshi stood close to Daisuke.

"Would you like it if it fell off?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke blushed deep red. "Uh-um, n-no that's ok, Satoshi."

Satoshi laughed. "Well, you can take a shower now, Daisuke."

Daisuke ran into the bathroom. Satoshi smiled and got dressed. Daisuke soon came out of the bathroom in a towel too. Daisuke walked slowly over to his bag and pulled out some clothes. He turned around to go back into the bathroom, but Satoshi was standing in front of him. "I don't mind, you can get dressed out here."

Daisuke blushed again. "U-um…" Satoshi took Daisuke's shirt and put it on him.

"Here I'll help you."

"I'm perfectly able to put my own clothes on." Daisuke said. Satoshi took Daisuke's other clothes. He took off Daisuke's towel and slowly put his boxers on, followed by his pants.

"There." Daisuke was as red as his flaming red hair. "You don't have to be so embarrassed."

"Erm… L-let's get breakfast." Daisuke said. Satoshi walked over to the phone.

"I'll order it." Satoshi called for room service. He ordered some breakfast. A few minutes later, the bellhop knocked on the door with their food. Satoshi paid him and shut the door.

Wiz dived into a plate of strawberries, while Daisuke and Satoshi enjoyed a typical breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, etc…Satoshi talked on his cell phone for a while, talking to the head of the police station. After a while, Satoshi hung up. "Well I have a job."

Daisuke smiled. "Where are we going to stay? We can't live in here forever."

"Since I got a job at the police station so fast we can search out an apartment." Satoshi said.

Daisuke finished up his glass of orange juice. "Mm, ok!"

Wiz slumped on the table. "Kyu!" he said in a satisfied tone.

Satoshi stood up. "Well then, shall we get going?" Daisuke nodded and stood up too. He picked up Wiz and let him hop into his bag.

They wandered around the town of Kyoto, looking at the apartments. Satoshi finally came to a very expensive looking apartment complex. "Do we even have the money, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course we do." Satoshi laughed. "I'm sure whatever you get paid at your job and my job combined, we'll have more than enough."

Daisuke and Satoshi walked into the manager's office. A young lady with long black hair and black eyes was standing at the counter. She looked up and smiled. "Are you two lost?" she asked, not expecting them to be here for an apartment.

"No, ma'am, we're here to rent an apartment." Satoshi explained. The woman stared at them in confusion. "I know we're very young, but we do have the money to afford these apartments. You see I work for the police station and I inherited tons of money from my father."

"Ah, I see…" The women sat down in her chair. "Apartments are 50,000 yen (about 500 dollars in the US…I think…)."

"Wow, Satoshi, are you sure we can afford it?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, Daisuke, don't worry." Satoshi said.

"Exactly how old are you two?" she questioned.

"We're both fifteen." Satoshi answered. The woman's eyes widen for a few second and shook her head.

"You shouldn't run away from your family, kids." She said.

"We've been alone for many years." Satoshi lied. "We're both friends and orphans, our families abandoned us, well my brother used to take care of us, but we decided not to be a burden on him."

"Um, ok…" The woman handed Daisuke and Satoshi some papers. "Do you have any pets?"

"Only a rabbit." Daisuke held up Wiz.

"Oh, how cute!" she smiled. Wiz stared at her with big round eyes.

Satoshi and Daisuke sat down and went through the papers, filling out information and such. A few minutes later, Satoshi and Daisuke gave the woman their papers. "Oh thank you! My name's Miasaki, I'm the manager of this building. Here is your keys and room number." She handed them each a key and a paper of the room number. Daisuke and Satoshi traveled upstairs to their room, 203. When they opened it up Daisuke gasped. The room was almost as big as a normal house.

"Wow!" Daisuke exclaimed. He set Wiz's bag on the ground. Wiz jumped out of it and started to wander around. There was already furniture in it as well.

"Well isn't this pleasant?" Satoshi said, walking over to the couch. "We don't even have to buy furniture."

Daisuke walked throughout the house. "There's one bedroom, two bathrooms, wow there's a lot of nice rooms in this apartment!"

"One room, eh?" Satoshi smiled.

"Satoshi, do you think we'll live here for the rest of our lives?" Daisuke asked.

"As long as you like, Daisuke, why are you home sick?" Satoshi questioned.

"Only a little." Daisuke said.

"Well," Satoshi said, standing up, "We should get going, pack up our stuff at the hotel and find you a school to attend to."

"Are you going to attend too, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.

"I can't see why not."

"Good, because I couldn't stand being at a school without you, Satoshi."

Daisuke picked Wiz back up and put his in the bag. They left their apartment room and headed back out to Kyoto's streets. They visited many schools; the best one for Daisuke to go to that was at his standards was the Kyoto High School. So, Daisuke and Satoshi joined that school.

Daisuke and Satoshi packed up their thing at the hotel and brought them back to the apartment. Daisuke found a job at a candy shop that paid good money even for a minor to be working there. Daisuke and Satoshi had started their life alone together in Kyoto.


	6. The First Two Weeks

Kimi-chan: alright peoples here is the next chapter to Unexpected Love. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for making you people wait! I've swamped with school work now that finals are starting ahhh!

It was two weeks since they moved to Kyoto and started school. Daisuke got up early in the morning. He yawned as he tried to get up, Satoshi pulled him back down. Daisuke looked over at him, Satoshi had one eye open. He was smiling back at him. "Don't get up, yet." Was all he said.

"Um, o-ok, Satoshi." Daisuke lay there with him, quietly. Satoshi held on to him tightly to prevent him from getting up again. "We have to go to school, Satoshi, we'll be late."

Satoshi's eyes slowly opened. He didn't want to get up; he wanted to stay with Daisuke alone in their bed. Wiz was sleeping in a little basket that was made for him by Daisuke. He put soft blankets in there to make sure wiz was comfortable. Satoshi removed his arms from Daisuke and slowly sat up. Daisuke had gone into the bathroom to shower. Satoshi walked into the kitchen. He put some bread into the toaster and waited for Daisuke to come down.

Daisuke came into the room. He was dressed in his school uniform which was a blue button up dress shirt with dark blue pants. His hair was still wet. Satoshi gave Daisuke his toast and went to the bathroom to shower. Daisuke sat down at the table and ate his little breakfast as he waited for Satoshi. Twenty minutes later, Satoshi came out, dressed in his uniform. Satoshi sat down next to Daisuke.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I'm not hungry, Daisuke." Satoshi said.

"You have to eat something, Satoshi!" Daisuke said. Ever since they started living together, Daisuke always pestered him to eat breakfast. It was making him look a lot healthier than he used to. He wasn't so skinny and he wasn't so pale. (Not that eating toast would make you healthier.) On top of that he ate a big lunch and dinner.

"Alright, Daisuke." Satoshi stood up and put some more toast into the toaster. As soon as it popped up, he spread some butter and jelly on it and started to eat it as he sat down.

Daisuke smiled at him. "That's much better, Satoshi."

Once Satoshi finished his toast, they made their lunches and left for school. Just like at their old school, girls followed him around, thinking he was so good looking. They were very jealous of Daisuke and Satoshi's relationship, but didn't interfere; fearing Satoshi would get angry at them. They had all their classes together, which made them both happy. They both ate lunch together alone on the school roof and went home together.

"Daisuke, the mail's here, we got a letter back from Krad." Satoshi said, a few hours after they arrived home. Daisuke sat down on the couch next to Satoshi. "There's another letter in here…" Satoshi pulled it out, Krad had put a letter from Kosuke in there too.

"From dad?" Daisuke took and read it aloud.

_Daisuke and Satoshi,_

_How is your life going? Are you two living in a nice place, with good jobs and such? Life here at home is same as usual. Your mother, Emiko, is very angry. I'm trying to calm her down, but no progress. She has vowed never to let you back into our house until you and Satoshi break up. I told her how foolish she was acting, she's locked me out of the house for a while, and she took my keys and everything. She left me on the porch with my clothes and such. Do not worry, Krad has taken me in, I'm fine now. Daisuke, please forgive your mother, she will change, I know it. What ever you do, never let your mother's feeling split you and Satoshi apart. Always remain together._

_Love Always,_

_Your Father, Kosuke_

Satoshi wiped tears from Daisuke's eyes. "Daisuke, please don't cry, everything will be alright."

"Sh-she's my mother, w-why would she do that? How could she do that?" Daisuke cried into Satoshi's shoulder.

"She's just a little frustrated right now, Daisuke; she'll change, just like your father said." Satoshi said, trying to comfort Daisuke.

"She even threw Dad out of the house!" he was still crying.

"Krad is taking care of him, Daisuke, no need to worry." Satoshi said.

Daisuke's crying cease to little sniffles. Satoshi wrapped his arms around him. They sat there for a while until Daisuke felt better. Daisuke stood up. "I should go cook dinner." He ran into the kitchen.

Satoshi smiled. _His mood changed quickly. I hope he'll be alright. I don't want him to be upset._ He thought. An hour later, Daisuke poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Dinner is ready, Satoshi!" Daisuke was very cheery.

Satoshi stood up and walked into the kitchen where the table was. Wiz was already eating a plate of food Daisuke prepared for him. They both sat down and ate their dinner quietly. "Are you going to write back to your father, Daisuke?" Satoshi finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, I will."

"I'm sorry about your mother, Daisuke."

"It's alright, it's just how she was raised, there's nothing I can do about it now."

"I wonder how Dark is doing."

"He's the reason I got in trouble in the first place, he's the one who told Mom."

"Still, do you wonder what he's up to?"

"Yeah, but not all the time."

"What about Riku and Risa?"

"I think about them a lot, we left without telling them."

"Maybe you should call them."

"Yeah, I should. I will after dinner."

"Alright, Daisuke."

They finished their dinner. Daisuke called Riku and Risa while Satoshi washed the dishes. "Hello?" it was Riku.

"Riku…"

"D-Daisuke? Is that really you?"

"What Daisuke's on the phone?" he could hear Risa in the background.

"Yes, this is Daisuke."

"W-where have you been, Daisuke?"

"I live in Kyoto now."

"What?"

"Satoshi and I ran away."

"Daisuke, why?"

"Mother had forbidden me to ever seeing him again, she found out. She's vowed to never let back in the house until Satoshi and I were apart. She even kicked my father out of the house."

"Oh my, that's horrible!"

"Yeah, but we're doing fine. We're living in a nice apartment and all. Satoshi has a job and so do I and we still go to school."

"That's good."

"Daisuke, Daisuke is that you?" Risa had gotten on the phone now.

"Yes, Risa."

"Oh Daisuke I'm so glad! I've been so worried about you!"

Daisuke told the exact same story to Risa that he told Riku. "Oh Daisuke I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine and so is Satoshi."

"What's your phone number and address?"

"I can't tell you that. It's private. I don't want you to tell my mother."

"We won't…"

"I have to go, bye." Daisuke hung up.

"How are they, Daisuke?" Satoshi came out of the kitchen.

"They're good, they wanted our information."

"Did you give it to them?"

"No, I didn't I told them I had to go."

"Oh, I see Daisuke."

"We should get to bed."

"Yes."

They walked to their room. They put their pajamas on. Satoshi looked out the window, while Daisuke tucked Wiz in. "Wiz you're just like a little baby!" he laughed.

"Kyu!" Wiz said with a smile on his face. Wiz drifted to sleep very fast.

"He must have been tired." Daisuke picked up the basket and set it on his desk next to the window. Daisuke turned to Satoshi. "You ready to go to sleep?"

Satoshi just stared at him. "Erm…Satoshi?" Satoshi slowly walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke and kissed him passionately. Daisuke put his arms around Satoshi's neck. Satoshi moved forward and pushed Daisuke onto their bed. He hand ran up Daisuke shirt as the other moved for the buttons.

Daisuke broke their kiss. "Er…not yet, Satoshi, I'm not ready for that." Satoshi looked at him with disappointment in his face. Satoshi lay down next to Daisuke.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, I'm taking things too fast."

"It's alright, I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok Satoshi?" Satoshi nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He pulled Daisuke close to him and kept him in that embrace. Daisuke smiled and drifted to sleep as did Satoshi.

Kimi-chan: mm hmm, some people will kill me for this since nothing happened between Daisuke and Satoshi. I've been thinking should I or shouldn't I. You people choose. Yes tell me if I should or shouldn't put a lemon in it. If I get enough I will ok? -thinks- I will have to…


	7. Found

Daisuke rushed from one place to the other. The Kyoto City Candy Shop was very busy this morning. The shop was very popular around Japan. They even took in orders from other towns. It was a few weeks before Valentine's Day, and everyone was rushing early to get the best candies from the shop. "Ah, I need a break!" he complained as he wrapped up his ninetieth gift. "This place is slammed when it's February! At least I get paid for overtime at work."

"Daisuke, we need four large heart-shaped boxes of our finest assorted chocolates, all with no nuts and cherries!" the manager said.

Daisuke ran over to the place where they kept their chocolates. "It's like a fast food restaurant!" He quickly placed the chocolates into four large boxes, and ran back to the manager. "Four large heart-shaped boxes of our finest assorted chocolates!"

"Thank you Daisuke! You're doing a wonderful job!" the manager said.

"Why does he need four boxes?" Daisuke whispered.

"Oh that man, he's giving one to his wife for Valentine's Day, one for his wife for their anniversary, one for his mother's birthday, and one for his sister who's in the hospital." She explained.

"Oh wow, I hope he has a nice time!" Daisuke laughed.

"Yeah." She chuckled and turned to the man. "That'll be 5000 yen, please." The phone began to ring.

"Daisuke, will you get the phone, please?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah, sure I will!" Daisuke ran to the phone and answered it. "Thank you for calling the Kyoto City Candy Shop, how may I help you?"

"Daisuke?" It was Emiko.

Daisuke removed the phone from his ear and placed his hand over the speaker. "I-it's my mom, Akiko!"

Akiko ran over. She was a red head like Daisuke with bright green eyes. She was a good friend of his, like Riku and Risa. She knows about Daisuke's problem with his mother. "Here let me take the phone! Um hello, ma'am, how may I help you?"

"Where is the young man that was on the other line?" she asked.

"Erm…he's not here right now, he was called by the manager."

"What was his name?"

"Uh...D-Daisuki!"

"Excuse me?"

"N-no his name's Daisuki!"

"Daisuki who?"

"Er…Daisuki Niwaka!"

"What an odd name, I could of sworn he sounded like my son, Daisuke." Emiko explained.

"Erm…n-nope no Daisuke here!"

"Alright, well I would like to place an order."

Akiko took out a pad and pen. "Yes ma'am?"

"I would like a nice gift for my father's birthday. All of your finest assorted chocolates."

Akiko wrote the order down on her pad. "And would you like that shipped or will you come pick it up?"

"Oh, have it shipped please."

"Your address, please?" Emiko told Akiko her address. "Ah, thank you, ma'am!" Emiko hung up.

"That was close!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, but at least your secret's safe." Akiko smiled.

Daisuke rested against a wall. "Ah, I'm so tired; I've been running around for four hours straight!"

"Well that's how it is when Valentine's Day, Daisuke." Akiko said.

"Yeah I know." Daisuke sighed.

The manager walked over to Akiko and Daisuke. "You two have worked hard, I appreciate it. Why don't you two take a little break?"

"Are you sure, ma'am, it's pretty packed." Daisuke said.

"Yes I'm sure, we have enough people. You two take a break." She said.

"Ok, thank you ma'am." Akiko said. "Come on, Daisuke, let's get something to eat."

"Yeah, ok." Daisuke stood up straight. Akiko and Daisuke left the store to eat lunch.

The phone rang at the shop. "Hello, thank you for calling the Kyoto Candy Shop, how may I help you?" The manager answered.

"Hello, I called to place an order a while ago, I'd like to cancel the delivery, I'm coming to Kyoto for my father's birthday so I'll just pick it up." It was Emiko again.

"Um yes ma'am, may I ask for you're name?" the manager asked.

"Emiko Niwa."

"Ah yes we have an order for you. We'll cancel you're delivery and leave it here for you when you get here."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Ah goodbye, ma'am, good doing service with you." Emiko hung up.

"So how are you and Satoshi doing, Daisuke?" Akiko asked at a restaurant.

"We're doing fine. Satoshi works at a Police Station and we both go to school, so we're doing fine." Daisuke explained.

"That's good. You guys look so cute together!" Akiko giggled.

"Yeah a lot of people say that." Daisuke said.

Akiko took a bite out of her sandwich. "So do you guys plan on going back home to your families?"

"Ah, I don't know, if we decide to we will."

"Don't you miss them?"

"Yeah, but when I found out that my mom kicked my dad out of the house because he accepted Satoshi and I being together, I was so upset. I can't forgive her for that."

"I'm sorry, Daisuke."

"No that's ok; it's not your fault."

It was about seven o'clock when Daisuke got home. Satoshi had prepared dinner for them. "You look exhausted, Daisuke." Satoshi said giving Daisuke a kiss on the lips.

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah, Valentine's Day is coming up, so we're busy, but I get paid overtime."

"Heh, don't overexert yourself, Daisuke."

"I'll be fine, Satoshi, don't worry."

"Alright, well dinner's on the table."

"Ok," Daisuke followed Satoshi into the kitchen and sat at the table. They both ate quietly. "Satoshi?"

"Mmm?"

"Um, I almost got caught today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how we get orders from other cities in Japan right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, my mother called to order, I answered and she said my name. Then my friend, Akiko, took the phone and made up a lie about who it was."

"That was close, Daisuke. She might come and drag you out of this house if she found out."

Daisuke nodded and took another bite out of his food. It was silent again. "Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about going back home?"

"Do you want to?"

"No, it's not that, it's just do you ever think about going home?"

"I do, sometimes, but I like it here, we get letters from your dad and from Krad too, so when I think about that, I feel fine."

"That's good."

The next day Daisuke was running around again, filling out orders. Akiko ran into the back. "Daisuke," she whispered harshly. "It's your mom; she's here to pick up her order!"

"What? Oh no!"

"Here you go ma'am all of our finest assorted chocolates." The manager said. "That'll be 10,000 yen."

Emiko handed over the money, "excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Do you; by any chance have a Daisuke Niwa working here?"

"Hmm? Why…" Akiko came running out.

"Manager we have a problem in the back!"

"Oh um, excuse me, ma'am."

Akiko pulled the manager back to the back where Daisuke was. "Ma'am I ask that you don't tell her that I work here, that's my mother, Emiko, she is the reason I'm living here alone with Satoshi. You see, she does not like that fact that Satoshi and I love each other. She in fact forbids me to ever coming back to the house unless I broke up with Satoshi. She even kicked my father out of the house for supporting us." Daisuke explained.

"Daisuke's name is Daisuki Niwaka so use that name instead of Daisuke when she's here." Akiko added.

"Alright," the manager walked out of the room.

"Here," Akiko handed Daisuke a brown wig and brown contact lenses. "She'll probably want to see you, so look different."

"Erm, ok," Daisuke put the wig on and the contacts in.

"Hmm, you look weird in straight brown hair."

"That's because you know me with spiked flaming red hair."

"Daisuki, a customer wants to speak with you." The manager called out.

Daisuke looked at Akiko and walked out to the front. "Y-yes ma'am." His voice was a little quieter and higher pitched than usual.

Emiko looked a little disappointed, "Oh I just wanted to see something, you sounded so much like my son over the phone, I was…I was just hoping that you might be him."

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"No it's alright. Well I better go, thank you." She bowed and left.

"She looked hurt, Daisuke." The manager said.

"She doesn't know how much she's hurt me, somehow, she deserves it." Daisuke frowned.

It was late, Daisuke yawned as he walked up the stairs to his room. The door was open and all was quiet. Daisuke walked slowly into the apartment room. "Daisuke…" it was Satoshi.

"Satoshi, are you alright?" Daisuke ran over to him.

"Hello, Daisuke," it was Emiko. She and Daiki were sitting on the couch.

"M-mom," Daisuke exclaimed.

"I knew you lived here when I heard your voice on the phone, I've come to take you home."

"How did you find my apartment?"

"I followed Mr. Hikari here," she pointed at Satoshi.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and then back at Emiko. "I'm not going with you, mom."

Emiko stood up. "Oh yes you are," she took hold of Daisuke's arm, starting to take him outside the room.

"No," Daisuke screamed, pulling away from her. Satoshi had joined in and was pulling on Daisuke's free arm. Satoshi yanked hard and they went down to the floor. Daisuke stood up angrily.

"I'm not going with you, and that's final!"

Emiko stood up. "You will do as you're told, Daisuke!" she took hold of Daisuke's arm again.

"Let go!" Daisuke brought his free hand up and slapped Emiko across the face. All was silent. Daiki and Satoshi just stared and Daisuke was beginning to cry. "You miss your chance, mom! I know all about what you did! You told dad that you were not going to accept me back into the house until I broke up with Satoshi, and on top of that, you kicked him out of the house because he accepted Satoshi and me! I hate you! I never want to go back!" tears were streaming down his face now.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke, who began sobbing. Satoshi looked angrily up at Emiko. "Leave, leave now before you hurt anyone else!"

Emiko glared at Satoshi. Daisuke turned his head towards her, glaring back. Daiki stood up and took hold of Emiko's arm. "Let's go, dear." At that, Emiko and Daiki left, never coming back to see Daisuke again.


	8. Like This Forever

DaisukeNiwa0612: Ok this isn't the best lemon in the world but here you go.

Daisuke yawned walking into his and Satoshi's room. Satoshi was asleep in their bed and Wiz was sleeping next to the window in his basket. Daisuke walked to the bed and sat down carefully. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed. "We don't have school or work tomorrow Daisuke, no need to go to sleep just yet."

Daisuke turned his head towards Satoshi. "I was just um..."

Satoshi rolled over on top of him. He brought his face inches from Daisuke's face. "I'm not letting you go to sleep Daisuke." He pressed his lips against Daisuke's and brought Daisuke to a sitting position, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Mm, Satoshi…" Daisuke's voice was muffled against Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, pushing him against the headboard.

Satoshi proceeded to unbutton Daisuke's shirt and pushed it away. He then began to kiss down his neck, his lips resting on the crook of his neck. There he bit down gently. Daisuke moaned, moving his head to the side so Satoshi had easier access. Satoshi brought him closer to him sucking on the red sensitive area. He smiled as Daisuke moaned again.

Satoshi then proceeded to kiss down Daisuke's chest. "Satoshi…" Daisuke moaned, moving his fingers down Satoshi's back. This caused Satoshi to shiver as he slid his tongue over Daisuke's nipple. Daisuke gasped and moaned, "Oooh Satoshi!"

Satoshi smirked and kissed down Daisuke's stomach and came to a stop. He sat up and moved back up to Daisuke's face. He smiled as he brushed his hand over Daisuke's pants. Daisuke whimpered, knowing Satoshi was teasing him. "Satoshiiii!" he whined. Satoshi grinned and took Daisuke into another passionate kiss. His hand slid down Daisuke's side and to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "Mm…" Daisuke whined again.

Satoshi broke their kiss and stared down at him smiling. He ran his hand across Daisuke's pants only making Daisuke whine some more. Satoshi chuckled and kissed Daisuke's neck, removing his pants in the process.

Daisuke moved his hands to Satoshi's shoulders, removed his shirt, and tossed it aside. He sat up, kissed Satoshi's cheek, and trailed his kisses along Satoshi's jawbone and down his neck. Satoshi pushed Daisuke back down on the bed and stared down at him.

Satoshi kissed Daisuke again, pressing him hard against the mattress. Daisuke squirmed a bit underneath him. Satoshi then removed Daisuke's boxers as well as the rest of his own clothing. Daisuke stared up at the naked Satoshi. "Y-you're beautiful Satoshi!"

"As are you," Satoshi smiled as his eyes wandered up and down Daisuke's bare body. He ran his fingers over Daisuke's member causing Daisuke to moan loudly. Satoshi began to kiss down Daisuke's body again until he came to a stop, his lips hovering over Daisuke's throbbing member. Daisuke winced as he felt Satoshi's warm breath against it.

Daisuke looked down at Satoshi wondering what he was going to do next. Daisuke gulped as Satoshi's fingers wrapped around it. He watched as Satoshi slid his tongue over it. Daisuke fell back onto the bed moaning. "Ah, Satoshi, oh Satoshi!" Daisuke entangled his fingers in Satoshi's hair as Satoshi took it into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Daisuke threw his head back and gasped. "Ooooh Satoshi!" Satoshi took that as an urge to go further as he removed Daisuke's shaft from his mouth. He propped Daisuke's legs up and looked at him. Daisuke stared at him with those red innocent eyes.

"I don't have anything to make this any less painful for you so please bear with me, you ready?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke looked at him with a scared look on his face. Daisuke nodded and he clenched the bed sheets waiting.

Satoshi let out a deep breath and positioned himself against Daisuke's entrance. Daisuke had one eye shut and the other was staring down where Satoshi readied himself. He could feel Satoshi's hard member against him. Daisuke gulped and looked up at Satoshi. Satoshi leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'll be as gentle as possible."

At that, Satoshi slowly slid himself inside of Daisuke. Daisuke groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. Satoshi frowned knowing he was causing his precious Daisuke pain. "I-I'm fine, Satoshi." Satoshi sighed and he pushed forward his whole length disappearing into Daisuke. Daisuke groaned again, tears coming to his eyes.

Satoshi slid all the way inside of him and looked down at Daisuke who had his eyes shut and was biting his lip. "You can hold onto me, Daisuke." Satoshi said. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, the tears falling down his cheeks. He slowly placed his hands on Satoshi's shoulders, took a deep breath, and nodded, telling Satoshi that he was ready.

Satoshi leaned forward, place a kiss on Daisuke's forehead, and began to thrust. Daisuke yelped from Satoshi's sudden movement. He moaned and yelled as Satoshi moved in and out of him. His nails dug into Satoshi's shoulders leaving red marks. "Augh, Satoshi!" Tears were now falling down his face as the pain worsened.

"I-I'm sorry Daisuke…" Satoshi said, still thrusting into him. Daisuke shook his head telling Satoshi he wanted this so much. Daisuke moved his hands down Satoshi's back. The pain was subsiding and turning into a wave of pleasure. Daisuke cried out Satoshi's name each time he slid back into him.

"Oooh, Satoshi, faster!" Satoshi smiled and gave him what he wanted, picking up his pace. Daisuke screamed and moaned, tossing his head from side to side. He had longed for this for a very long time, since he had fallen in love with Satoshi, but for some reason he did not feel ready whenever Satoshi wanted to do it.

Satoshi was going faster now slamming into him as hard as he could. Daisuke was screaming, it hurt, but at the same time felt so good. "Oh Satoshi don't stop!" He held tightly to Satoshi, panting.

Satoshi was panting too and his vision was getting blurry. "Daisuke I…oh Daisuke!" Daisuke let out a loud moan as his seed shot all over them. Satoshi came soon after releasing himself into Daisuke.

Daisuke gasped as he felt Satoshi's warm seed flow inside of him. He looked up at Satoshi with a tired smile on his face. Satoshi slowly removed himself from Daisuke and collapsed to the side of him, panting. "You've made me the happiest I've ever been in my life, Daisuke." Satoshi whispered into Daisuke's ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, it's true." Satoshi pulled Daisuke close to him drifting to sleep. "You, I want to be with you forever, Daisuke, like this forever." He smiled watching Daisuke's eyes close and flicker open.

"Me too Satoshi…with you for…ever…" Daisuke drifted to sleep as did Satoshi after. They fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
